


Storm

by HeyJaybird



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJaybird/pseuds/HeyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The storm shows up right on time; your love does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

You feel the storm coming eight minutes before it hits.

She is already fifteen minutes late.

You sigh and pour another drink – cinnamon whiskey and apple cider, spicy on your tongue and warm in your belly. Your intuition has always been good – growing up a hunter, listening to Mother Gaia for advice, you have learned her language.

The storm shows up right on time; your love does not.

You sigh. You argued that morning. She could be gone, and you’re not even sure what that means at this point, but every minute you are getting surer of its enormous truth. She is gone, and you are here, counting the seconds between raindrops and cozying up to a bottle.

_Sasha, you’re so immature._ The accusation – the truth – flew from Mikasa’s mouth so quickly that even she looked surprised. You lowered your eyes, wishing you could fight back, but what could you say? _“I’m scared of you leaving. I’m scared of you staying, and then leaving. I’m scared of the way you say my name. It sounds like Mother Gaia’s voice all over. You are an intuitive part of me, and I’m scared.”_ You could say all that, explain your fears and hope they show you are not bad, not for her, anyway, but you don’t. You stare at the floor until she slams the door on her way out. That is when the tears fall.

You look out the window. There is no car in the driveway, but the water is rising. Living at the bottom of a hill was always a bad idea, but Mikasa had fallen for the stained glass door and the oak floors. You couldn’t fault her that – it was a beautiful house. You decide she should have it, if…

There are lights – not lightning, but headlights. Mikasa’s old Subaru is pulling up. You swallow what’s left of your drink and do not move. The door opens smoothly – Mikasa has put a lot of love into this house, and everyone inside. It shows.

“Sasha?”, she calls, “Sasha…I’m all wet. I’m sorry - I got stuck behind one of those coupon ladies at the grocery store. She saved eighty percent of her check, but wasted eighty minutes of time. Sasha…please don’t be mad at me. I’m sorry I –“

You are a flash of messy hair and messy kisses. You hold her tight and try to tell her how much you love her with a fingertip on cheek. She smiles up at you, flowers in hand, and you know she understands.


End file.
